Εκείνη
by meatballs in the impala
Summary: AU. Έπρεπε να πεθάνει τρεις φορές για να καταλάβει πόσο πραγματικά τον είχε πληγώσει. Reno/Elena.


**status **complete  
**prompt **το ομώνυμο τραγούδι του Φοίβου Δεληβοριά  
**warnings **alternate universe, supposed death  
**pairings **reno/elena  
**disclaimer **i do not own ffvii

* * *

_Αφιερωμένο σε όσους είδαν τον κόσμο τους να καταστρέφεται μπροστά τους, αλλά δεν το έβαλαν κάτω και κοίταξαν μπροστά. Σε όσους πάλεψαν και συνεχίζουν να αγωνίζονται για ό,τι αγαπάνε. Σε όλους εσάς που κάποτε νιώσατε το περίφημο αυτό σκίρτημα στην καρδιά σας που λέγεται έρωτας και ήσαστε προδιαθετημένοι να φτάσετε ως την άκρη του κόσμου γι' αυτό. Και φυσικά σε όσους έχουν βιώσει στο πετσί τους τη βαρεμάρα του ελληνικού σχολείου…_

* * *

**ΕΚΕΊΝΗ**

* * *

Ανοίγει τα βλέφαρά του για πρώτη φορά και το πρώτο πράγμα που αντικρίζουν τα περίεργα γαλαζοπράσινα μάτια του, η πρώτη του εικόνα από αυτόν τον ολοκαίνουριο κόσμο, είναι εκείνη.

Είναι φοβισμένος και μικρός και απροστάτευτος και όλα μοιάζουν τόσο επικίνδυνα, μα θέλει να τα γνωρίσει για να εξαλείψει τους φόβους του. Είναι τριών και σίγουρα το πιο υπερκινητικό παιδί που έζησε ποτέ. Πηδάει απ' την κούνια του και βρίσκεται στο πάτωμα, πριν όμως προλάβει το δάκρυ να κυλήσει, εκείνη τον κρατάει στην αγκαλιά της και διώχνει μακριά τον πόνο και τις ενοχές.

Η οροφή του δωματίου του είναι στολισμένη με ετερόφωτα αστέρια και φεγγάρια, φωτάκια κάθε λογής, δημιουργώντας αστερισμούς και γαλαξίες φανταστικούς και άπιαστους, καθώς κάτω από αυτήν, εκείνη του μαθαίνει τους ήχους που παράγει η πάπια, ο σκύλος, ο πελαργός. Και αυτήν ακριβώς τη στιγμή μοιάζει τόσο πολύ με _εκείνη._

Της κρατάει μούτρα για μέρες όταν τον διώχνει από κοντά της, στέλνοντάς τον στο μέρος που ονομάζει σχολείο. Μόλις όμως κοιτάξει στο διπλανό θρανίο, εκείνη είναι εκεί. Μικρή, με κατάξανθα μαλλιά και ροζ κοκαλάκια σ' αυτά, με ένα γλυκό, αθώο, παιδικό χαμόγελο και χιλιάδες μικρά, πολύχρωμα χαρτάκια με ποιηματάκια – ακόμα κι αν δεν γνωρίζει τη σημασία τους.

Τον ιντριγκάρει, τον τραβά σαν μαγνήτης, μια περίεργη αίσθηση, πρωτόγνωρη για την νεαρή του καρδιά. Μια αλλόκοτη ανάγκη να τραβήξει την προσοχή της. Κάνει αποκρουστικούς ήχους, τσακώνεται με τα άλλα παιδιά, πετάει νεράντζια που κλέβει από τη γειτόνισσα στα τζάμια του σπιτιού της, γίνεται ένας μικρός βάνδαλος και, όταν το παιδικό του μυαλό στερεύει από ιδέες, σκαρφαλώνει στην ταράτσα του σπιτιού και με μια πρωτόγνωρη, καινούρια δύναμη, δίνει ένα σάλτο στο κενό.

Τα μάτια του κλείνουν και η σύγκρουση μοιάζει πιο πολύ με λύτρωση, παρά με τιμωρία.

Ανοίγει για δεύτερη φορά τα μάτια του και είναι ξαφνικά δεκάξι. Στην τάξη συνήθως κοιμάται ή γράφει ποιήματα – τι άλλη επιλογή έχει; Εκείνη βρίσκεται ακόμα στο δίπλα θρανίο και δεν μπορεί να αναπνεύσει εκεί μέσα. Τα μάτια της κοιτούν το παράθυρο, ο νους της να ατενίζει δάση και θάλασσες – προορισμούς ονειρικούς και άπιαστους. Θέλει να ζήσει, να γνωρίσει τόπους μακρινούς και ανθρώπους κάθε λογής. Να πάθει και να μάθει απ' τη ζωή.

Κάθε στίχος του μιλά για εκείνη, μα κανένας δεν μπορεί να αποτυπώσει τα πάντα της. Τα κατάξανθα μαλλιά της, το σπινθηροβόλο βλέμμα της και την άγρια προσωπικότητά της. Είναι εγωίστρια, φιλάρεσκη και τα θέλει όλα δικά της, μα αυτό δεν τον απωθεί, ίσα-ίσα τον μαγνητίζει γιατί απλά είναι _εκείνη._

Τον φιλάει μέσα στα δόντια και εκείνος δεν προλαβαίνει να σκεφτεί πόσο καιρό περίμενε κάτι τέτοιο – ίσως μια ολόκληρη ζωή – και τα πράγματα προχωρούν πολύ γρήγορα γιατί εκείνη θέλει να νιώσει, να ζήσει και να μάθει.

Με έναν μισοάδειο σάκο φεύγει από τη σπίτι, ψάχνοντάς τη. Θα αφήσουν πίσω τους τα πάντα – το σχολείο, τα μαθήματα, την παλιά τους ζωή. Είναι καιρός να ζήσουν. Εκείνη το αποφασίζει και αυτός την ακολουθεί χωρίς να τον νοιάζει, ένα άβουλο στρατιωτάκι στα χέρια της, γιατί αυτή η μυρωδιά της είναι τόσο μεθυστική. Η ευωδία της γαζίας γίνεται η αλυσίδα του σε μια τυραννία που επέλεξε και αγαπά. Κανείς δεν υπάρχει να τον ξυπνήσει από τον λήθαργο στον οποίο τον έχει βυθίσει εκείνη.

Την βρίσκει και εκείνη χαμογελά, και το χαμόγελό της είναι πιο λαμπρό από τα φώτα της πόλης. Πατάει το γκάζι χωρίς να νοιάζεται για τίποτα – έχει έρθει η ώρα να ζήσει και να γνωρίζει τον κόσμο. Η ταχύτητα εκτοξεύει την αδρεναλίνη του στα ύψη και ξαφνικά δεν τον νοιάζει που εκείνη δεν κοιτάει τον δρόμο, γιατί ρισκάρει μαζί της και κλείνει τα μάτια του για να νιώσει τη νιρβάνα και ξαφνικά τα πάντα σωπαίνουν, ο πόνος επιστρέφει και η λύτρωση γίνεται πλέον τιμωρία.

Την επόμενη φορά που τα μάτια του ανοίγουν, δεν βλέπει καλά. Το μπουκάλι τρέμει στα χέρια του και νιώθει κενός, άδειος πριν την παράσταση. Παραπατώντας, βγαίνει στη σκηνή με τους κολλητούς του – μέλη συγκροτήματος πλέον, όνειρο θερινής νυκτός που έγινε πραγματικότητα – και το πρώτο πράγμα που βλέπει είναι _εκείνη._ Τα φώτα την λούζουν και δεν φοράει πια κοκαλάκια, δεν είναι μικρή. Έχει ζήσει, έχει γνωρίσει τον κόσμο, έχει πάθει και μάθει απ' τη ζωή.

Τον έχει πληγώσει.

Με ένα πρωτόγνωρο πείσμα, μια ανανεωμένη δύναμη, με καινούρια φτερά, πιάνει την κιθάρα στα χέρια του και χτυπά με μανία τις χορδές. Τα πρώτα λόγια φεύγουν απ' τα χείλη του και το τραγούδι έχει γραφτεί για εκείνη και θέλει εκείνη να το ξέρει. Να ξέρει πόσα πολλά σήμαινε γι' αυτόν και πώς στιγμάτισε τη ζωή του. Και εκείνη το ξέρει και ξέρει πως τώρα πλέον είναι αργά. Το ποτάμι δεν γυρίζει πίσω και η πέτρα δεν ξανακυλά. Έπαθε και έμαθε, μα τώρα ο σωστός δρόμος έχει χαθεί ανάμεσα στα αγκάθια των αναμνήσεων.

Τα δάχτυλά του χτυπούνε με λύσσα τις χορδές και – γνώριμα – όλα κουφαίνουν, γίνονται ένα με το εκτυφλωτικό φως που τον διαχέει. Όλα σβήνουν, ακόμα κι εκείνη, αφήνοντάς τον με μια πικρή γεύση στο στόμα. Και τελικά όλος ο πόνος, οι ενοχές και η τιμωρία, του επιφέρουν την πολυπόθητη λύτρωση.

Τη λύτρωσή του από _εκείνη_…


End file.
